Christmas in Star City
by PeetaGirl21
Summary: Felicity Smoak is a movie star who's come to Star City to shoot her new movie. Only problem, Mayor Oliver Queen isn't keen on the movie ruining his Christmas. The two of them get closer, but will Felicity's life get in the way of happily ever after? This is based off Hallmark's Christmas in Homestead and adapted for the Arrowverse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to my new Olicity Christmas story. I'm just putting the finishing touches on the epilogue, but otherwise this baby is written prior to publishing. The plan is to post a chapter daily. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Felicity looked at her closet for the millionth time. She was packing again. She was always packing because that was the life she chose for herself. But she knew she would need her boots and other warm clothing. She had heard Star City was cold this time of year.

Felicity was headed there to shoot her latest movie, a Christmas movie. It wasn't her typical kind of role. She was used to action, fight scenes, and stunt doubles. There would be none of that in A Christmas Debate starring Felicity Smoak and, ugh, Barry Allen.

Barry was in love with Felicity. She went on one date with him, but they had no spark which seemed insane because they had chemistry on screen. He had this boyish charm and the hot nerd thing working for him. It just wasn't Felicity's thing.

She gritted her teeth, mostly at the thought of having to fend off Barry's advancing, but she also had a hard time zipping her suitcase. She would have to sit on it.

It wasn't long after she dragged her luggage down the steps that her door bell rang. Felicity ran to answer it and groaned at who she spied through the peephole.

Felicity paused, took a breath, and slowly opened the door, a smile plastered painfully to her face and her eyes slightly rolled back.

"Hi, Barry. What are you doing here?" Felicity didn't bother hiding her frustration. He mouth never moving from her grimace.

Oblivious to it, Barry strolled through the door and made his way to Felicity's kitchen.

"I was just getting in a final run before we head to shoot our movie. I know I'll have a shirtless scene and I want to look good," Barry said as he leaned against the kitchen island. He was trying too hard.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing at my house, Barry."

His face fell slightly, but he still wasn't completely discouraged.

"Well, I um, wanted to make sure we were on the same page for this movie," Barry swept his hand through his hair. He didn't have any specific reason for coming over. He just wanted to see Felicity. "I thought maybe we should make sure our fireworks are still there. We do play lovers."

He crept close into Felicity's personal space. Felicity took slow steps back until her back hit the wall. Barry tried to drop a kiss onto her lips. But she was quick enough that he only managed to get her cheek.

Felicity shoved him away.

"We don't need practice, Barry. You need to leave," she pushed him to the door. "And I need to make it to the airport."

"We should ride together," Felicity heard the note desperation that had found its way into Barry's tone.

"I have a ride. And you're not coming with me."

Just as Felicity got him to the door, it swung open to reveal, much to her relief, her bodyguard.

"Digg, you're here already!" Felicity's body finally relaxed knowing she had backup.

John Diggle was Felicity's ride to the airport and he would also be her knight in a shiny Armani suit.

"Barry was just leaving."

Sensing her demeanor, Digg wedged himself in between Felicity and Barry effectively putting Barry on the other side of the door.

"I'll just get your bags and take them to the car, Felicity."

He walked back out the door without acknowledging Barry.

What Diggle didn't see was Barry's face as it spread into a Cheshire cat grin as he looked at his phone. He had snapped a picture of him kissing Felicity. It wasn't what he had in mind but it would be enough for now.

* * *

Oliver walked through the halls checking the empty rooms to make sure nothing was left behind by a guest. The Queen Bed and Breakfast had a busy weekend, but it was nothing compared to what awaited them.

This week the movie production arrived with the hotel full of staff and stars. He hated it. But as mayor of the small town of Star City and owner of the B&B he had been out voted. The town was abuzz with excitement at hosting some of the biggest stars of Hollywood.

"Hey big brother, I already checked all the rooms," Thea said. She leaned against a door frame with a hand on her hip.

"If they have to be here, I don't want anyone telling their friends about how they hated staying here. That's just what we need, bad reviews on Yelp," Oliver checked the bathroom once more and then headed back into the hallway.

"You worry too much. It'll be fine." Thea's excitement about the movie rivaled only her nephew's.

Oliver shook his head. This was their busiest time of the year and they had to close down for the three weeks before Christmas. Grant it, the movie production company was paying a very good amount of money to stay at the B&B. But that wasn't the point. Oliver enjoyed this time of year and now he had to share it with strangers.

It also didn't help that this time of year always reminded him of Laurel. This would be his and William's fourth Christmas without her. The cancer had taken her quickly. She died within seven months of her cancer diagnosis. Oliver didn't have any help from his mother or father, both took off at retirement age with the intent of hitting every beach in the world. They left the B&B to be run by Oliver and Thea.

Thankfully, the brother and sister duo worked well with each other. Where Oliver was rough, Thea was patient. Their management of the B&B had made it a destination for a town that loved Christmas as much as Star City did. Oliver was happy that the movie production wouldn't interfere with the annual Star Festival. Star City, clearly named after the item that adorns the top of a Christmas tree, considered themselves the North Pole of the south.

When Oliver and Thea made it back to the lobby, William greeted them with an enthusiastic yell.

"Is she here yet, Dad?"

William considered himself Felicity Smoak's number one fan. He watched her every movie. He couldn't wait for Felicity to stay at his hotel. He hoped they would become best friends.

"No, buddy. I told you she wouldn't be here until later this afternoon."

Oliver wasn't a movie guy. Thea had always taken William to the movies.

"Dad, it's going to be awesome. Do you think she'd give me archery lessons?"

William was bouncing on his toes, dancing because he couldn't control his excitement. He would die if Felicity Smoak taught him how to shoot a bow.

"Why would she do that?"

William rolled his eyes. "I told you this a gazillion times. She plays Hawkeye in the Avengers movies, Daaaad."

"I thought Hawkeye was a dude?"

"Obviously, they're bending the gender norms," William said matter-of-factly, like talking about society's weaknesses was like reciting The Night Before Christmas.

"How do you know about gender norms?"

Who was this kid, Oliver thought. When did William start growing up?

* * *

Digg opened the Suburban's door for Felicity and she took a deep breath of the fresh air in Star City. It certainly felt like Christmas, she thought. It was cold enough. It also smelled like Christmas with vanilla and cinnamon heavy in the air.

Every light post was decorated with a big red bow and every tree had a string of lights. Star City took Christmas seriously.

"How's a Vegas desert girl like me going to survive three weeks in the tundra?" she asked Digg.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" He quirked an eyebrow at her and added a half smile.

She looked at him and they said in unison, "Coffee!"

They found a corner coffee shop and ordered. This time when Felicity stepped out into the cold she sighed in content with the warm cup a java in her hand. She closed her eyes and took a sip letting the liquid warm her insides. It made her feel cozy just like putting on her favorite comfy sweater.

Felicity stepped off the curb and felt her phone buzz. She grabbed it out of her pocket and didn't see him coming. Instead she ran smack into the hardest set of abs and chest her face had ever felt. Her coffee spilt everywhere between her and the stranger she ran in to.

"Would you watch where you're going?" The deep voiced stranger said sternly. She looked up at him and was momentarily struck dumb. He had really beautiful blue eyes.

"OMG, you make me wet. I mean you're wet. From the coffee I just spilled on you. I'm sorry," Felicity blurted out. Ugh, her brain to mouth filter hadn't malfunctioned since she graduated high school. Why would it pick this time to break?

Felicity offered him a couple of napkins as he patted himself down.

"I really am sorry. Is there anything I can do to...uh help?" She wasn't confident there was anything she could do to help. Although she wouldn't mind helping him wipe down his shirt. She shook her head, just because you're standing in the gutter doesn't mean your mind should be there, Felicity thought.

He stopped patting to look up at her and he blanched. Felicity thought for sure he might recognize her now.

"Maybe an autograph would help? I could make it out to whoever you want," Felicity suggested. People always seemed to be appeased with an autograph and a picture.

"Why would I want your signature?" Oliver looked at her dumbstruck.

"You mean you don't know who I am?" Shock fell across Felicity's face. This never happened. Felicity felt Digg nudge her in the back. She didn't realize how long they had been standing there in silence. "No reason. I guess."

And before she could offer to buy him a new shirt, the stranger set off to his destination.

* * *

When Oliver walked back into the B&B, his sense went on high alert. He saw Willian sitting on the couch in the lobby starring straight ahead with his jaw dropped open.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" Oliver said, hastily putting his and Thea's coffees on the counter. He kneeled down in front of William and ran his hands quickly over his son's body checking for any holes or blood. He was oblivious to anyone else in the room.

"Dad," William whispered and gestured with his head. "She's here! Felicity Smoak is here."

Oliver stood up and turned around intending to apologize for his rudeness until he saw who his son meant.

"You."

Felicity winced. Not a great first impression, Smoak.

"Yea, about that. Will you let me apologize again? Let me have your shirt sent out for dry cleaning or I'll buy you a whole new one."

"Our laundry works just fine. Thanks," Oliver said dismissively.

So Felicity was going to get the cold shoulder. Awesome. This was going to be a looooong three weeks.

* * *

 **A/N: So our characters are set up and I'm put a spin on the archer. Let me know what you think! And thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dad, could please try to act cool around Felicity?" William begged. Of all the people in the lobby, William had been the one trying to make peace. He was the child. It should have been the other way around.

But his dad offered to take everyone on a town tour tomorrow morning and that seemed to alleviate the tension. Once everyone was settled in their rooms, William asked Oliver desperately if he could come along on the tour.

"Only if you don't ask her first thing to give you archery lessons?"

William agreed, although he secretly knew he'd worm his way into Felicity's heart and she wouldn't be able to say no.

* * *

Felicity put on her favorite outfit pulling out all the good luck she could find. She needed to make a better impression on Oliver and she was confident she could do that on this tour.

The film's director had told her how difficult it was to convince the mayor to allow them to film the movie and last night she discovered Oliver was also the mayor.

Plus she really liked William. He was sweet and enthusiastic. Felicity suspected another way to butter Oliver up was to dote on William. She could do that, too. Heck, she'd do that even if Oliver didn't hate her.

Felicity got her chance to do that just as she walked down the stairs. William was sitting a couple of steps from the bottom.

"Were you waiting for me?" She asked and she bent down to sit on the same step as him.

"Only for a few minutes," he admitted. "My dad made me wait. He said I wasn't to annoy you."

She lightly pushed his shoulder. Felicity liked him. She was sure he wouldn't annoy her.

"I'm really excited you're staying with us, Felicity. I've seen every one of your movies. You make a great Hawkeye."

Felicity beamed at the compliment.

"Thanks, Bud. I was nervous taking the role at first because obviously I'm a girl. But they sent me to training to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow and I fell in love with it. Playing a superhero is honestly awesome. Nothing else like it."

Oliver walked into the foyer just then and Felicity smiled. He really was handsome, almost devastatingly. No, definitely devastatingly. What did they put in the water in Star City to grow 'em like this?

"You ready to go?" He asked Felicity.

"Yea, we just have to wait for John if that's alright?"

* * *

Oliver took everyone to the downtown area first. It was full of little shops with their windows decorated specifically for the season. Then he'd take them to the ice rink. They put it in especially for the movie and Oliver was really proud of what they were able to do with the area. They had a large tree that they planned to light up on Christmas eve.

"These windows are amazing. All the little details. Look at the conductor on that little train set, Digg," Felicity pointed out something from each store front they passed. Was she laying the charm on thick? Absolutely. Would she stop? Absolutely not. Movies never went smoothly and they'd likely need to ask the mayor for a favor and Felicity needed to build all the goodwill she could muster.

"Felicity," William chimed in, "this is my favorite shop. It has the best candy in the world. Dad, can we go in?"

Felicity was ready to say yes! She could indulge her sweet tooth, but the look on Oliver's face told her she shouldn't give in to the pre-teen's impulse.

"We don't have enough time, Buddy. Ms. Smoak has to get back for some film stuff." Oliver ushered the group across the street. They needed to go just a few more blocks to get to the ice rink.

Felicity touched Oliver's arm, just below his elbow.

"It's just Felicity, by the way. No need for Ms. Smoak. It makes me feel like my mom," Felicity rolled her eyes. Her mom was her mom. One-of-a-kind but she did love her. She should probably shoot Donna a text. "And other than the blonde hair we don't really have much in common..."

Felicity trailed off realizing that she was telling a complete stranger about her mom. _Get it together, Felicity._

"Aaaand you don't care about my mom."

That actually got a smirk from Oliver. So there was some warmth underneath that frosty exterior. Felicity could work with that. In the short time they've known each other, Oliver seems to bring Felicity's babbles out. And he's kept quiet during those times when her mouth won't stop making noises.

"I don't know why I told you that about my mom. It must be something about -" _don't say you. Whatever you do, Felicity don't say you._ He was starring at her again and this time it was because she had abruptly stopped talking. "It must be something about this...er...town that brings back my babbling. In high school, I couldn't keep from putting my foot in my mouth."

"She does that every once in awhile on set, too. But every time she does it, it's just adorable."

Oliver and Felicity turned toward the voice and Felicity's body slumped. Barry Allen. Great, he had just described her like one would a dog and it all happened in front of Oliver.

Turning back to look at Oliver, Felicity tried to convey an apologetic look and then she introduced the pair.

"Barry, this is Oliver Queen. He's the mayor of Star City."

The two guys shook hands which had Barry pulling his hand back quickly trying to shake the ache out. Seemed the mayor had a tight grip.

"Strong grip you've got their, man."

Felicity had to stifle a laugh and covered it with a cough. That had Oliver whipping his head to look at her with an odd expression. It was as if they had a secret. Their first secret. Barry didn't like that. He tried to sling his arm around Felicity's shoulder but she maneuvered quite gracefully to the other side of Oliver, effectively putting the man between herself and Barry.

They caught up to the rest of the group. They turned onto Main Street and caught their first glimpse of the rink. There were smaller Christmas trees situated all around the rink but the main focus was the large tree near the entrance. It was beautiful.

"Wow, Oliver, you guys did a great job setting this place up. It'll make for a great scene."

That compliment earned Felicity her first smile from Oliver. But the success was short lived. Barry caught the looks Felicity and Oliver shared and he didn't like it. This new guy was encroaching on his territory.

"Felicity," he interjected, "remember when we took that skiing vacation up in Colorado. It was such a cozy environment just perfect for the two of us."

Felicity did a double take. That wasn't at all how she remembered that trip.

"We were shooting a movie, Barry. And we took a break from the daily grind. It wasn't anything more than that."

"No, I think you're misremembering, Felicity. That night we snuggled under a blanket near the fire of the private clubhouse."

Felicity looked around at the group to find varying expressions ranging from confusion - William, exasperation - Diggle, and disgust - Oliver. She had to stop Barry Allen from talking. Felicity grabbed his hand and squeezed as tight as she could hoping to inflict just a little bit of pain and dragged him away from the group.

Once safely out of earshot, Barry's fast-talking mouth started up again.

"Felicity, if you wanted to get me alone all you had to do was asked." Barry leaned back against the brick wall doing what Felicity thought was an impression of Cool Hand Luke. It wasn't working.

"Listen, I'm trying to impress this man by showing him how serious we're taking his town's sacrifice for us to be able to shoot this movie here. And you're making it pretty impossible for him to forget that we bring nothing but headaches. Now, you're going to go back to the group and make an excuse about why you have to leave. Then you're going to let me continue to build trust between myself and this mayor or so help, Barry Allen, I'll get your shirtless scene cut from this movie!"

She'd also use her loud voice if he protested about anything she had just told him to do. Maybe she had inherited something of her mother.

Barry opened his mouth, but Felicity cut him off.

"Don't even think about it. Go."

Felicity rejoined the group again with Barry trailing behind her. She smiled sweetly trying not to give away how pissed she was. But Barry wasn't going to let her off that easily.

"Oliver, man, listen I'm playing a small town mayor in this film. Maybe you and I could get together and you could give me a few pointers on how to come off authentically?"

"Um, yea I guess if I can find the time, sure," Oliver said trying not to commit to anything.

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a hip. Barry was going to get lost even if she had to brain him with her heels.

"Barry, didn't you just tell me about a call you needed to make? In your room away from us?" Then Felicity elbowed him in the side for good measure.

Barry looked aghast at Felicity and tried to rub away the pain. Ultimately, he made apologies for leaving a tour he wasn't invited to and mumbled unintelligible words under his breath.

William tapped his dad and pointed to a food cart just across the street. "Dad, can we get some hot chocolate?"

"Do they have coffee?" Felicity interjected, knowing full well she need another infusion of java to make it through another moment of this day.

"If I say yes, you're not going to spill it on me again are you?" Oliver asked.

Was he actually joking with her? She could see the mirth playing in his eyes. He was. It was sweet.

"I promise to try my best, but I insist that it be my treat." Felicity almost bounced on her toes at having been rewarded at being able to chip a little bit of frostiness away from Oliver.

"You do owe me," Oliver provided his own reward this time in the form a full smile. Still no teeth, but Felicity promised herself that would be her next goal.

Oliver stepped off the curb and let William lead Felicity over to the cart.

* * *

The little lady manning the cart huffed in frustration again and Felicity shot her a hard look. _Back off_ , she thought. It was taking William a few minutes to pick which flavor of hot chocolate he wanted. Felicity thought the cashier should blame herself for having too many options.

"Take your time, William," Felicity said, her eyes never leaving the grumpy lady, "you want to make the best choice." Then she looked down and beamed at William.

"I think I'll take a mint hot chocolate," William smiled, finally confident in his choice.

"Mmmm, that's one of my favorites," Felicity ruffled his hair. "Oliver?"

Oliver only looked up once Felicity said his name a second time. He had been lost watching his son interact with Felicity. She was sweet to him and it thawed Oliver's heart a little to see a woman other than his sister have a bonding moment with William.

He gave Felicity another simple smile.

"I'll take a black coffee."

"I'm paying and you have all these options and the thing you're going to choose is a black coffee?" Felicity feigned outrage. "Come on, live a little."

For some reason that Oliver couldn't quite figure out, he liked that Felicity had challenged him. Even if he was just about coffee.

"Fine, I'll take a gingerbread latte."

"Ooh, another good choice. Digg, anything?"

John Diggle watched the scene before him with intrigue. The tension was there. It wasn't quite steak knife level. It was probably just simmering at a butter knife level. And Oliver was the type of guy Diggle could get on board with, instead of that slimy Barry Allen. So the bodyguard hatched a plan.

"Actually, if it's okay with you, Felicity, I thought I'd head back to the hotel? I'd like to do another sweep of the property just to be safe," Diggle said.

"No problem, Digg. I'll be fine here. I think William is capable of keeping me quite safe."

Felicity turned back to the window, finally able to order. "Sorry, I'll take a queue from this guy here and order a mocha mint latte."

With all of their warm drinks in hand, Felicity suggested they get a better look at the decorations around the ice rink. Oliver told her how long it took them to lay the ice, telling her that William had found it fun to be part of the chain of people holding the hose. Once it was ready, Oliver had a hard time pulling William away from the ice. It was only under the threat of taking away his video games that Oliver got him to finish his homework.

Today was no different.

"Dad, I see my friends over on the other side of the rink. Can I skate a few laps? Please. Please. Please," he begged.

"I don't think Felicity has time for us to take a break, Buddy. We need to get back."

Reluctantly, Felicity pulled her lips away from her coffee and took out her phone to check the time. "Oh no, we've got time for a little break. I'm not meeting with our director until later this afternoon. Please, I'd love to watch. I don't get many opportunities to just relax."

And like the world's biggest force of evil, both Felicity and William turned their puppy dog eyes on to Oliver who wasn't able to resist them.

"Alright, but just 30 minutes. No more," and Oliver cut down their blackmailing looks with a tough glare of his own.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity found a bench near the entrance to the rink and took a seat.

"Happy you got something other than a black coffee?" Felicity didn't look at him and instead just took another sip of her latte. But she did smile. Oliver made her feel a little giddy.

"It's not often that I get to relax and just enjoy a few moments to myself."

Felicity expected to hear some sadness in his voice, but it wasn't there. She assumed he had become numb. Felicity didn't really know much about this man. She hadn't been introduced to a wife, but William obviously had to have a mother.

"I'm sorry the rink takes up so much of the town and that you all have to uproot your traditional Christmas for us. It really does mean a great deal to me. This isn't the kind of movie I typically do but there's something about all these decorations, and the role, that make me excited about putting this film together."

"Well, even if you've thrown a kink in our plans, the ice rink has really been fun," Oliver said. "Like I said, William barely leaves it."

They watched William skate laps around the ice with his friends. He was laughing at somebody's joke and Felicity saw the ghost of a smile on Oliver's face.

"Oliver, can I ask a personal question?" She hadn't said it very loud. Felicity wasn't even sure she even said the words out loud.

She had. Oliver closed his eyes. It was a question strangers inevitably asked.

"What happened to William's mother?"

Oliver rubbed his fingers together.

"You don't have to answer. It isn't any of my business," Felicity said. _Stupid, stupid,_ Felicity thought, things had been going so well.

"She died a few years ago. Cancer. It took her pretty quickly. We barely got her diagnosis before she was gone."

Felicity felt her heart crack at his answer. She hadn't known her father and had known it had been a struggle for her single mother. She imagined Oliver dealt with some of the same issues.

"I worry that he's starting to forget her," Oliver said. That surprised Felicity because the emotion behind those words was raw and authentic. Felicity had the urge to hold him, but she had just met him yesterday. This was absurd.

She settled for a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

He struggled while climbing the tree. With his camera slug around his shoulder, he took extra care not to damage the $20,000 piece of equipment.

If he could just get a little bit higher then he'd have a great angle into the room. Then he could catch the money shot his boss hounded him for and then he could get the hell out of Star City.

He saw a woman walk into room, so he got his camera ready.

Thea walked in to freshen the linens and to tidy up. She was fluffing pillows when she saw something outside the window. She squinted and then her eyes opened big. Then she squinted again, but this time in fury.

Thea stalked outside and furiously put her hands on her hips. She shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing up there!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I said, what the hell do you think you're doing?" This time Thea moved her hands from her hips and crossed them in front of her chest.

He came slinking out of the tree.

"I was just trying to...uh...take a picture of this really rare bird. Did you see it? Up there in this tree?"

"No. Get down here before I climb up there and beat you."

Roy tended to believe crazy women. It came with the territory of being in the paparazzi, only he hoped to not be stuck at trashy rags forever. He was saving up for his own show.

But before that happened, he had to get out of this sticky situation. He also had to keep from breaking his neck as he climbed down the tree.

"Listen, I'm just trying to do my job. My boss gets really angry." Roy Harper threw his defenses up first. Better to beg forgiveness than ask for permission.

Thea was not impressed by his smile or his perfect hair.

"I won't have my guests being tormented by sleazy photographers. If I catch you lurking around our property -"

"You'll sic some big bad guy on me. Honey, this isn't my first threat," Roy laughed.

"Don't call me honey." Thea narrowed her eyes. "And no, I won't need a big guy. I'll do it myself."

The look she gave him frightened Roy for just a second. But as he walked away, his lips spread into a smile. He liked her.

* * *

The first week of shooting had flown by for Felicity. She barely had time to eat which meant she didn't get to spend much time with William.

Or Oliver.

But she was definitely more disappointed in not seeing William.

Felicity did learn that William and Diggle had become fast friends. And William enjoyed telling all of his friends about his new bodyguard friend.

Now this morning Felicity was ready to do something for herself.

Thankfully Diggle had her portable archery set sent up to Star City. She was desperately out of practice and since today's shooting schedule didn't have her working until later this afternoon Felicity decided to take advantage of her free time.

With her target set up, Felicity marked off her length. She counted out the steps with each breath. She was learning to enjoy the cooler air. You could take the girl out of the desert but you couldn't take the desert out of the girl.

She picked up her bow and knocked an arrow. She took another deep breath and set her shoulders. Felicity pulled the bow up and pulled back. Anchoring against her mouth, she took one more breath and she let it out as the arrow went flying.

 _*thunck*_

Damn, she had just missed the bullseye. Serves her right for not keeping up with her practice.

Felicity pulled another arrow and this time she hit her mark. She pumped her fist happy it had only taken one more arrow. Felicity let a few more fly and found herself having fun.

* * *

Unknown to Felicity, she had an admirer. Oliver stood in the window watching and he had to keep his mouth from dropping open. Watching her work was amazing.

He thought it was cute when she hit the target and would pump her fist in the air. It was her own version of a victory dance.

Oliver went to take a sip of his coffee but spilled it on himself when his sister snuck up on him.

"You should just go out there to talk to her," Thea laughed at the mess he'd made. "Maybe wipe your face first."

He huffed and found a napkin.

"Big brother, I'm not saying it's the best idea, because she'll probably break your heart. But I'd rather you talk to her then turn your dopey puppy eyes at her."

"I don't have puppy eyes."

Thea poked him in the chest. "You fogged up the window staring at her. Just go out there." She pointed to the condensation on the window and Oliver's face reddened.

He needed an excuse, or rather he had been looking for one. His sister was right, he should just go out there are talk to her. She was a normal human being and he was an adult and he could talk to whomever he wanted. He also didn't know why he was arguing with himself. So Oliver grabbed another mug of coffee and walked out the door.

Felicity had just turned back from collecting her arrows when she spotted Oliver. She waved. She felt like an idiot. Of course he saw her. He had two cups in his hands. Why wave? Maybe that cup wasn't for her. She was probably reading into things too much. She should probably convince her brain to stop moving at lightning speed.

"I thought you might like a cup," Oliver walked to her with the warm mug in hand. "I'm afraid it's only black coffee." He raised an eyebrow, almost daring her to challenge him.

It was cute, their own inside joke.

"Oh, I love black coffee," Felicity exaggerated. Then she took a more serious tone. "I really do like it. Thanks. My fingers could use a bit of a break."

Oliver leaned against the fence and the look of him made Felicity weak. _Pull yourself together, Smoak_ , she thought. His hair was perfectly disheveled and he had mastered the smolder. She supposed womankind would forgive her for ogling him. Oliver was a man who deserved to be ogled. _Was that a word? Who cares_ , Felicity thought. _Just keep drinking him in._

"Why are you out here so early playing with your bow and arrow, Cupid?" Oliver took a drag of his coffee and studied her over his mug. She had a cute winter cap on and her blonde hair was mussed from the wind. She didn't wear a coat. Instead Felicity wore a winter vest with long sleeves underneath. His dad instincts were taking over wondering if she was warm enough out here. But she wasn't shivering.

"Funny, I've never heard that one before," if Barry had said that, she would have lost it. But it was becoming increasingly obvious to Felicity that Oliver was different. "No, six weeks after this movie wraps, we start filming the second installment of The Avengers. And I haven't picked up my bow since...for the last three weeks," Felicity winced at the realization that she took that much time off.

"Well, if that's what you look like with three weeks off, I can't imagine how scary you are when you shoot every day."

Felicity blushed at his compliment. It was true. She was a badass.

"Have you ever shot one?" She looked at him through her lashes. She imagined how his muscles would look taunt as he pulled the arrow back. Felicity's brain flashed a image into her brain, it was Oliver in her leather pants. Thank you, brain.

"No, never even shot a gun. My parents aren't big fans."

Felicity smiled at the next evil idea that popped into her head.

"Want to try?"

Oliver shook her off. "No, I'm sure you don't have time and I'll probably end up shooting you. It's a bad idea."

"I don't want to brag, but I'm a pretty good teacher. My instructor said so." Her smile beaming.

Oliver laughed. Her faux humility just endearing Felicity to him. He pushed off the fence and asked her where to start. Felicity clapped her hands in excitement.

"Okay, this is a compound bow. It'll honestly do most of the work for you." Felicity handed him the bow.

She moved him in front of her and told Oliver to set his feet.

"About shoulder width a part." Felicity handed him an arrow and just for a second their fingertips touched. It shot electricity through them both. It left Felicity with the same feeling as when your adrenaline wears off.

Felicity tentatively put her hand over his on the bow. It took her a couple of tries before her hand went firm over his. She adjusted his grip just a few times before determining he had it right.

Oliver stood motionless. Once he first felt the spark at her touch, he didn't know how to act. So he stiffened. Then she put her hand over his and he had the inclination to twine their fingers. He resisted, but while she moved his hand to the perfect spot on the bow, Oliver caught the smell of her shampoo. He had to calm his heart rate for fear she'd feel it trying to thump out of his shirt.

Felicity moved around the back of him to deal with his right arm.

"Got the arrow still?" Felicity asked. When Oliver nodded, she smiled and instructed him on where to put it. "Find the spot where the arrow meets the string."

Felicity guided his fingers to the spot. She then placed her left hand on the back of his right shoulder. "You'll want to keep your shoulders down. Don't scrunch them up by your ears." She ran her hand down his bicep and had to resist the urge to squeeze. He said he didn't fire a gun, but Oliver Queen had guns of his own. "Don't cock your elbow up either. You want to keep everything steady."

Felicity placed her hand on his elbow to adjust it. She convinced herself she had to do that to make sure he was ready.

His arms might have been steady, but Oliver wasn't sure how much longer that would continue if she kept touching him like that. He wanted to let this arrow go and pull the blonde into his arms instead.

Felicity reached on her tip toes to steady his shoulders once more. Oliver could feel her warm breath on the back of his neck.

"As you pull the arrow back, use your...um...mouth," Felicity audibly gulped at the mention of his mouth. She decided to put herself back down on the flat earth. Then Felicity's eyes went straight to his lips. She imagined what they'd feel like on her neck or whispering in her ear. She imagined they were soft and gentle but that they could turn up the pressure when necessary. Felicity dared not to even think about the tongue that lay hidden behind those lips. She'd forgotten to keep talking, but Oliver hadn't noticed. He was leaning closer to Felicity. Feeling drawn like a magnet. Their lips stood just a finger tip length away when Oliver let go of the arrow and it shot straight up into the trees. With the bow no longer providing any resistance, Oliver fell into Felicity and they both tumbled to the ground.

Again they found their lips ever so close, but laughter broke out between the two of them and Oliver slid his body weight off of Felicity.

"So, not a good first try, huh?" Felicity chuckled.

Brushing a couple of leaves off her face, Oliver said, "You were the one who claimed to be a good teacher."

"Alright, sassy-pants, get off me and we'll try it again." She missed his warmth as soon as their bodies lost contact.

Once firmly vertical again, Felicity tried her best to keep her hands to herself. They got back to their previous position and this time Felicity was able to finish her sentence.

"Use your mouth as your anchor and then take aim," Felicity saw his brows knit together in concentration. She could see he was ready to let go. "WAIT!"

Her scream caused Oliver to drop the arrow, scared that she was warning him before making a mistake.

"Sorry. Sorry. I forgot to tell you to breathe. Make sure to take a deep breath before letting go."

The side of Oliver's mouth turned up. She didn't know how her words affected him. Letting go was hard, but maybe he had found something worth letting go for.

This time when Oliver let go of the arrow, it took flight and plunged itself into the target. It was just a hair away from being a dead bullseye.

Felicity clapped and as she went to congratulate Oliver, the pair engaged in an awkward dance. He thought she was going to hug him. Felicity had planned on a high-five. Instead, she high-fived his head.

The tension broke when William sprinted out the door. He didn't want to be left out of the archery lesson.

* * *

With everyone almost properly trained on how to shoot a bow, Felicity made her way back to her room to catch a nap.

A couple of hours later she was ready to head to the set and met Diggle outside her room.

"Heard you had an interesting morning?" Diggle wasn't actually asking a question. He words were full of insinuation.

"Oh zip it," she rolled her eyes and got inside the car. Diggle shut the door and got into the driver's seat.

He caught her eyes in the rearview mirror. "It's okay to admit you had fun."

The morning had been fun. Oliver got better with each shot, but William really had a knack for it. Felicity imagined he caught on quickly to anything he tried. She thought it was the same for Oliver. Like father, like son.

When Diggle didn't get a response for Felicity, but saw her content smile instead, he knew he was right.

"Felicity, just be careful. We leave here in a couple of weeks. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thanks, John, but I know what I'm doing."

Famous last words.

* * *

Felicity made it back to her trailer and plopped down on the couch. She had just filmed one scene for the last three hours and it called for her to stand in four-inch heels for at least two and a half of those hours. She toed off her shoes and laid back on the couch.

Her tranquility was broken by a knock on her trailer. It couldn't be time for the next scene yet. If it was a production assistant calling her to set she might cry.

"Come in," she yelled.

Felicity was pleasantly surprised to see the hunky frame of Oliver walk into her trailer.

Seeing how she laid out on her couch, Oliver felt momentarily unsure. "Sorry, is this a bad time? I can come back later."

Felicity quickly sat up and pulled her legs underneath her. "No. No. Come in. I'm just giving my toes a much needed break. Have a seat."

It was hard for Felicity to temper her excitement at Oliver's appearance. The scene she had just finished shooting had a great deal of flirting with Barry and in order to get through it, Felicity drew on the memories from this morning. She had been thinking about Oliver all afternoon.

"Listen, I wanted to thank you for all the time you gave William this morning. He's completely enthralled with you and I know it meant the world to him. It meant a great deal to me, too. Seeing a woman other than my sister make time for my son doesn't happen often and I know William misses that. So I just wanted to thank you," the sincere look in his eyes almost made Felicity cry. These two guys had been through agony losing a wife and mother. She never imagined how much a bow and arrow lesson could help soothe that pain. Felicity placed her hand on Oliver's and squeezed. "I also wanted to apologize for my initial behavior toward the movie. As you can probably tell, I don't do well with change and this movie has turned my routine upside down. However, I'm glad this movie brought you to town."

That brought Felicity up short. She snapped her head up and looked into his eyes.

"Not since my wife died has a woman frustrated me and made me want to kiss her into oblivion. It's quite an intriguing combination."

Felicity chuckled, that description sounded like her. She was drawn to Oliver, too. It was a feeling she couldn't put into words, but she knew it made her feel warm and gooey and safe. For a girl who grew up without her father, safety wasn't something she was accustomed to feeling.

With Felicity's hand still laying on his, Oliver laced his fingers with hers. The touch felt normal. It felt right. What he was feeling seemed to happen quickly, but it never felt forced. His put his other hand on her cheek and rubbed with his thumb. _She is beautiful_ , Oliver thought. He smiled looking into her blue eyes. He could tell she didn't like to leave herself vulnerable.

"You can stop me at any time, okay?" His voice barely above a whisper, but he still felt Felicity's head nod.

Oliver moved painstakingly slow, Felicity thought. There was a small part of her brain that warned her against getting involved. But that part was drowned out by another voice shouting yes over and over again. Wanting to cut down the glacier pace Oliver used, Felicity flung her arms around his shoulders and brought her mouth to his.

Felicity thought fireworks only happened for Disney princesses and yuppy romantics, but kissing Oliver was like the Fourth of July display meets the Thanksgiving Day Parade and New Year's Eve. Felicity made up her mind, hastily. This is where she would live forever - attached to his lips. When they needed food, they'd take a break, but that could be hours still.

Reality set in eventually and Felicity pulled away. She knew she couldn't live here. This wasn't her life. Just for a moment though she wanted to think about what could be. Oliver, William, and her as a family adorably getting ready for their first Christmas together. She'd insist on a menorah. It would look like a Norman Rockwell painting. Instead, in a couple of weeks she'd ship out and get ready for her next movie. Then she would go home by herself. She was never alone, but she was lonely.

"You're doing too much thinking," Oliver broke her train of thought. "I can see it in your eyes."

Felicity pushed off him and put a respectful distance between them.

"Sorry," Felicity saw his face fall. "Not for the kiss. That was..."

"Incredible? Mind-blowing? Any other amazing adjective you want to use."

"Yes. It was," Felicity said and blushed. "It was all of those things."

Felicity found herself back in Oliver's arms and once again kissing him.

 _*click*_

They stayed that way until the next knock sounded at her door calling her back to the set.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took a couple of days to get out. I've been traveling for Christmas. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next few days felt like bliss for Oliver and Felicity. When she wasn't on set, she was with Oliver and William. They decorated a Christmas tree and Felicity talked to them about Hanukkah. They drank hot cocoa and even went skating.

Oliver got Felicity into a pair of skates and he helped her around the rink. She fell a couple of times but only one was on purpose. To say she wasn't going to take advantage of falling into Oliver's rock hard chest was insane. She loved the smell of him. Being around Christmas this much, Oliver smelled of pine needles and wood. And just like the sap on the tree, she felt stuck on him.

Felicity had just fallen a fourth time when Oliver suggested they take a break.

"William, Felicity and I are just going to be over there if you need us. Otherwise, we'll come get you when it's time to leave."

The pair found a bench and Oliver started unlacing Felicity's skates. His eyes never left hers as he undid each hook and Felicity felt hot despite the frigid temperatures outside. While removing the boot, Oliver's hands snaked up her calf and his fingertips played lightly behind her knee. His touch caused Felicity's heart to race and she had to keep from moaning in public. Okay, she needed to find a dark corner where she could push him up against a wall.

Oliver took their skates back to the rental counter. He turned back to their bench but Felicity wasn't there. He walked back looking for her and was all of sudden pulled back behind a shed. He'd be on his guard if he hadn't heard a giggle come from Felicity.

"Well, hello. Funny meeting you here in this dark corner."

She kissed him full on the mouth and Oliver surrendered, allowing Felicity to take charge. His eyes popped out a bit when she turned them and pushed him against the wall. But he never hesitated. Oliver pulled her closer to his body. A hand ventured down, down, down, to rest on her perfect behind. He wondered if this shed could just become their home?

The only reason they ever separated was when someone bumped into the side of the shed.

"We should go collect William and head," it wasn't her home, but for a second that's what Oliver wanted to say. "We'll head out. I'm sure you have to be up early." Oliver gave Felicity one more kiss on the lips, then placed another on her forehead, and they went to find William.

* * *

Once Oliver tucked William into bed, he snuck up to Felicity's room and rapped his knuckles lightly on her door.

Felicity opened the door and gladly ushered him inside the room. She wore her hair back in a ponytail and she had her glasses on. He hadn't seen her wear them. She also had a pen in her mouth. Oliver noticed it was red.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

Felicity gestured to the pile of papers scattered across the coffee table. "Diggle dropped off some scripts that had been sent up to me. I'm just going through them and making notes." She moved a couple from the couch and offered Oliver a seat. "Honestly, I'm trying to figure out if any of them excite me. So far i haven't found anything worthwhile."

Oliver couldn't find the desire to be disappointed by that, although he knew she was going to leave. Instead, Oliver just let Felicity vent about the scripts.

Felicity could go on about her frustrations on the scripts she was reading, but now that she had Oliver to distract she was ready to abandon the whole thing. Actually what she really wanted to do was talk to Oliver to learn more about him.

She and William had chatted the other day about his mom. Felicity still remembered the sadden look Oliver wore when he told her about his worry that William was forgetting Laurel. But she suspected that Oliver rarely talked about Laurel for fear of rehashing those feelings of grief. Drawing on her experience, Felicity knew she'd give anything to have someone in her life talk to her about her father. Maybe then she'd have a piece of him or know something of him other than what her mother told her.

Felicity put down the script in her hand and nudged her way into Oliver's side. He readily opened his arm for her.

"Oliver? Will you tell me a little about your wife?" Felicity felt Oliver's chest stop its rise, but then he let out the breath he was holding and sighed. Felicity pushed her hands into his chest as she leaned back to look at him. "Sorry, I don't want to bring up painful memories, but it's just that I noticed you don't really talk about her."

"I think about her everyday, but I know I need to be strong for William," Oliver said. He felt Felicity slide her fingers into his. "I let myself grieve for her and for a week Thea had to take care of William all by herself. She's the one who helped me through it all."

"I'm sorry to make you think about all this now. I shouldn't have asked," Felicity burrowed herself back into his side and gave him a hug as a way to ask for forgiveness.

Oliver kissed her hair. "No, it's okay. It hurts less, not that it'll ever go away, but it's mostly because I know Laurel wouldn't want me to let the darkness take over. She'd be disappointed and I could never do that to her.

"She and I grew up together, but we didn't start dating until high school. Yes, we were high school sweethearts," Felicity heard the smile in his voice. "I followed her to college. She wanted to be a lawyer, but school never really held my interest. Laurel finished up law school while I came back here to run the B&B. She ended up opening her own practice here in Star City and we got married. Not long after we had William. Laurel was an amazing mother. She just knew what to do instinctively and she made me a better father.

"It was just after the new year when she started to feel sick. We went to the doctor and that's when we got her diagnosis. We were prepared to fight it, but the cancer was too aggressive and before I could blink I was a single father lost in the world."

Felicity grabbed onto Oliver tighter and her eyes welled with tears.

"You remind me of her a little. Not that you're the same person, but you both have this fiery spirit. It makes you tough as nails and stubborn, too. You'll do it your own way first before admitting you need help. I'm pretty sure you both would have been friends. Is that weird to say?"

"No," Felicity shook her head against his chest. "I think it's nice. I wish I could have met her.

"Thanks for telling me about her. I'm sure it wasn't easy." Felicity pulled her head back to look at him. While Oliver was touched that Felicity wanted to know more about his life, he was ready to venture away from the heavy emotions.

So Oliver kissed her nose. Felicity closed her eyes and Oliver's lips found her cheek, then the side of her mouth, and then her neck. Each time he went lower, Felicity's moan got deeper. Before Oliver was able to find her mouth, Felicity had pushed up on her legs and straddled him and the two of them lost themselves in each other.

* * *

"Hey, big brother!" Thea whisper-yelled.

Oliver jumped. He was just coming out of Felicity's room and he wasn't as sneaky as he thought. Thea spied the goofy grin on his face.

"I'm sure you were just fluffing the pillows," Thea didn't want her brother to live this embarrassing moment down.

 _Two could play that game_ , Oliver thought. "I think we both know that's not what I was doing." And the goofy grin returned.

"Don't say another word, brother, or I'll break your fingers."

The Queen siblings walked into the kitchen to clean up. With all the movie crew staying with them, the kitchen was a mess. Thankfully the cleaning wouldn't take very long considering the brother-sister duo moved together like a human washing machine.

"So, without giving me the gross details, what's going on with you and the movie star?" Thea asked as she finished loading the glasses into the actual dishwasher.

"We're just getting to know each other," said Oliver, a sly smile on his face as he mindlessly washed the dishes. Thea saw how his eyes glazed over and she knew her brother was no longer in the kitchen with her.

"Is that what people are calling it these days?" Thea started drying the dishes Oliver washed. It broke him out of his stupor.

"I thought you liked her, Thea?" Oliver had seen his sister and Felicity chatting many mornings. He had believed they got along great.

"I do like her. But I have my sister hat on right now and I'm just trying to protect you." Thea's sisterly instinct told her Oliver was going to get hurt. "She leaves in a few days, so what happens then, Ollie?"

If Oliver was honest with himself, he had wondered the same thing. Every moment Felicity spent away from the set, she spent with him. Yet neither of them broached any talk about the future. And that scared Oliver. Right now he told himself he was living in the moment and he'd do so for however long Felicity let him.

"I don't know, Thea. But after the past few years I think I deserve to have fun without overthinking it. She makes me happy, can't that be enough right now?"

That broke Thea's heart. Of course if she could wish away her brother's pain, she would - in an instant. But no matter how much fun he was currently having, everything inside her told Thea this was going to end in pain.

Oliver dried his hands so he could pull his sister in for a hug. He dropped a kiss to her hair and squeezed her once more.

"I appreciate you looking out for me. But I am a big boy. After everything I've survived, I think I can handle whatever happens with Felicity and me."

* * *

Roy paced the sidewalk in front of the B&B. His boss's assistant had put him on hold again. He took a peek at the front door and didn't see Thea Queen. He had figured out who she was easy enough.

The other night he stumbled onto a picture that would keep his boss off his back. But now he wasn't sure he wanted his magazine to use it.

"Karen, don't put me on hold again," Roy roared. "I have to talk to her right now." Thankfully Karen finally patched him through. "Lyla, listen to me I don't want you to use that photo. Why? I don't know that I have a very good reason, but I'm asking you to hold off. Barry Allen is here and if you'll just give me some more time, I know I can get a picture of the two of them."

He hung up as he saw Thea walk out the door.

"You should put that camera away. Remember what I told you last time? Or should I say, remember what I threatened?" Thea wrapped her coat tighter and walked passed Roy.

He ran to catch up with her. "Oh no, I remember vividly." He started snapping pictures of her.

Thea threw her hand up to block him. "Stop it. Cut it out."

"Hey, I need some stuff for my show." Roy continued to snap away.

"Oh, you have a show for all of your celebrity pictures?"

"No," Roy said defensively, "I just do this to pay the bills. But I like to take pictures of real people." He started snapping again.

"Yea, well, cut it out." Thea walked away and Roy let her. Smiling as he yelled out, "Oh this one is definitely going in the show."

* * *

The entire town of Star City surrounded the movie production. They were waiting for shooting to wrap up so they could start the snowman building competition.

Felicity and Barry were shooting a scene on a bench and she was having trouble remembering her line.

"Can you guys give us a second?" Barry asked the director. He put his arm around Felicity's back to lay on the bench. "Remember what I got you last year for Christmas?"

Felicity forced her brain the think back that far. "Earrings. You got me earrings."

"Yes!" He was far more excited that she had remembered. "I remember your face when you opened the box. I knew you loved my gift. Draw on those feelings for this scene. I think it'll help."

 _Don't roll your eyes_ , Felicity thought. _Control your face._ On the bright side, now Felicity had motivation to get through this scene. She'd do anything to get away from Barry right now. With that in mind, she breezed through her lines.

She was ready to call Diggle to bring the car around when she spotted Oliver and William.

"What are you guys doing?" She gave William a half hug.

"We're getting ready to compete in the snowman building contest," William jumped up enthusiastically. "Want to help us?"

Oliver could that Felicity hesitated, he figured she'd had a long day. "Oh, buddy, I don't think -

She found it hard to say no when William looked at her like that. Funny, Oliver had the same look.

"I'd love to."

Oliver handed Felicity a pair of gloves. "Here, you'll need these. I always carry an extra pair because somehow, some way William manages to lose everything."

She pulled on the welcomed warmth. "So give me the low down on this competition."

"You just have to build the best group of snowmen, there have to be more than one, and you can only decorate them with things from home. It's to give everyone a chance to participate. William and I came close to winning last year, but William thinks Thea held us up. She's never very good at rolling up snow and William is just a tad bit competitive. So you know, good luck. You don't know what you got yourself into."

They both laughed as the three of them found their section.

Oliver wasn't kidding. William was like a tiny general complete with a battle plan. He told Oliver and Felicity what to do and they followed his instructions as best they could. Felicity didn't realize what they were creating until they were almost done and she had to give William credit. She also supposed imitation was the sincerest form of flattery.

Once they were done fulfilling every one of William's demands, they stood back to look at their work. Felicity bumped her shoulder in to William. "Where'd ya get this inspiration?"

Standing in front of them were snowmen dressed as Captain America (William had the play shield), Iron Man (William had the mask), Thor (again William was a big fan of the Avengers. He had the hammer), Hulk (all green was pretty easy), and Hawkeye (complete with a bow and arrow).

"It was our archery lesson. I knew as soon as we were done that I could make snowmen Avengers. It's pretty cool, huh?" William looked between his dad and Felicity. They both were pretty excited.

"I think this calls for celebratory hot chocolate," Oliver declared and the group set off for their reward.

"Dad! Dad! Can we go on a carriage ride?" William had spotted the horses and figured the ride went perfectly well with their hot chocolate.

Felicity was a little ecstatic at the possibility of a carriage ride. It felt Christmasy and like something a family would do. She wanted to go. And it was obvious that Oliver would give in.

"Let's go, you two."

The three of them squeezed into the carriage, all in one row. Felicity shivered for just a second and Oliver noticed. "Here, let's grab this blanket." He threw it over the three of them. Felicity caught his gaze, "Thank you."

William sipped his hot chocolate for just a second and then launched into an informal game of twenty questions.

"Felicity, will you go home to celebrate Hanukkah?"

In that moment, Felicity missed her mother. She was intruding on this family moment with Oliver and William and it made her crave her own mother. She was sure William felt the same way.

"With this movie, I won't get the chance to get home for the holiday. But my mom understands. She works in Vegas so she rarely has the time to celebrate either." She took a sip to cover her emotions at missing her family. "What will you guys do to celebrate?"

"We'll open gifts with Dad and Aunt Thea. Then we make cookies all day before having ham. I love ham. Then we'll call Grandma and Grandpa to wish them a Merry Christmas."

Felicity thought it strange that for as much as she saw how Oliver valued his family, his parents not being around for Christmas was strange.

"Were your holidays always like this when you were younger, Oliver?"

"No, Mom and Dad actually hosted the largest party in Star City. They'd start Christmas morning with just Thea and I and we'd open presents all morning. Then later on that night, Mom and Dad threw a Christmas ball and the whole town was invited. But once Thea and I grew up, Mom and Dad couldn't wait to travel the world. So now it's just William, Thea, and I."

The carriage went silent, but Felicity found that it wasn't uncomfortable. She looked at Oliver and wanted to touch him, hold his hand. She needed to dampen those feelings. After all, she was leaving soon and she'd have to say goodbye to these two. She didn't look forward to it.

"Felicity," William said excitedly, "you should spend Christmas with us!"

"Buddy, let's not force Felicity to do everything with us. She helped us make snowmen tonight. Let's give her a break," Oliver interjected quickly.

William deflated but Felicity grabbed his hand to reassure him that while his offer was sweet, she didn't know where she would be come Christmas day.

* * *

Walking back to the B&B Oliver, Felicity, and William chatted about their second place finish in the snowmen contest. They had lost to the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles and William couldn't fault them. He thought the turtles were pretty cool.

Somewhere along the way, Oliver's hand found Felicity's and he pulled her to a stop before heading inside. "Hey buddy, why don't you head in and brush your teeth. I'll be along shortly."

William told Felicity goodnight and she said she'd see him tomorrow.

"I'm sorry William sprung that Christmas invite on you. I know you're busy, so please don't feel as if you obligated to come," Oliver saw a puzzled look cross Felicity's face. "I don't mean it like that. It's just you also have the same problem I do, it's impossible to tell William no. He put you on the spot."

Felicity placed her hand over his heart. "I want you to know it's not that I don't want to be here, but the movie should be wrapped by then and I have to head out Christmas day."

Oliver had wanted her to stay but it wasn't fair to ask. "I understand."

"I'm not sure you do, Oliver. These last couple of weeks have been, well, it's hard for me to put it into words. You've been wonderful. Spending time with you has kept me sane during this shoot. I'm excited to get off the set and see you. But the reality is that I have another movie to shoot and it doesn't stop."

Oliver hung his head resigning himself to what they were. Felicity put a finger under his chin and lifted his head so they were looking at each other.

"I hope you'll be able to enjoy what we've had for what it is. And it's been perfect." She pushed up on her toes ready to place a kiss on his lips when the front door opened and Barry popped his head out.

"Hey you two."

Ugh, Felicity groaned inward, but the huff of a one-breath laugh from Oliver told her he heard her groan.

"What do you want, Barry?" Felicity said as she stalked up the stairs. Oliver came up right behind her.

"I just wondered why everyone was outside?" He tried to grab Felicity's hand but she yanked it away.

"We're all going to bed, that's what we're doing, Barry. Good night."

* * *

Oliver woke up the next morning with a new confidence. He was going to enjoy however much time he and Felicity had. He decided to head out for his run and then he would check in on Felicity.

He ran down the steps and was almost out the door when Thea's voice made him pause. "I wouldn't go out there if I was you!" Her sing song tone bellowed out from the front desk as she flipped through a magazine.

He didn't know what she was talking about, but it didn't take him long to figure it out. Once out the door, Oliver was met with flashes from every direction and reporters yelling questions at him.

"Oliver, how long have you been dating Felicity Smoak?"

"Oliver, when are you guys getting married?"

"Oliver, is the love child yours?"

With a look of horror on his face, Oliver ran back inside the B&B.

"What the hell?"

Thea held up the magazine and he saw his face on the cover.

 ** _Mystery man takes aim at Hawkeye._**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for this delay. Traveling for the holidays took up a lot of my time and I found it hard to tear myself away from my family. But here's the penultimate chapter. Only the epilogue to go.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Felicity and Oliver were on a beach in Bali sipping on the most delicious drinks with tiny umbrellas. Oliver's skin was perfectly tanned and Felicity was about to get to know every crevice of his abs when she heard a knock on the door. That's weird. They were on a beach there weren't any doors.

 _Damn, this is a dream._

Felicity woke up with her hair everywhere and the pounding still happening at her door.

"The world better be ending to ruin that paradise." Felicity yanked the door open and her eyes still laid halfway closed. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she'd slip back to the beach even if that meant falling asleep against a door jam.

"Good morning, sunshine." It was Digg. That wasn't good. He knew never to wake her up early on a day she could sleep in. Something must be terribly wrong.

"What is it?" No point in wasting time. "Let's just hear it."

"But I brought you coffee," Digg gave her a half grin, hoping java would soften the blow.

"It must be truly awful if you brought a peace offering. Let's have it, John."

He tossed the magazine on the bed. It was certainly nothing new to see her face splashed across the front page. Her heart cracked a little at seeing who was pictured with her. "Oh, Oliver." Felicity fell back onto the mattress with her arm slung over her eyes.

He never asked for any of this and now her life was getting in the middle and ruining everything. Drawn into her world when he didn't even ask for it.

"Has he seen this yet?" She opened an eye to get a peek at Digg.

"He had a run in with the paps. They're all outside."

Felicity ran to the window and slyly opened the drapes. There they were camped out in front of the steps. "Digg, we have to do something. William has to be able to go outside. Oliver, too. My life can't hold them hostage."

Diggle came up beside her and pulled Felicity into his side. "I know. I've already talked to the local police. They're headed this way now and I'm going to work with them to get the vultures to scatter."

Felicity leaned into the hug taking solace in Digg's embrace. For just a few more seconds she wanted to live in a world where she didn't have to end things with Oliver.

Diggle knew what she was thinking. They had been friends for long enough.

"Maybe you could talk to him about how everything works and he'll understand? He might not want to say goodbye." Diggle had seen the two of them together and Oliver was the first guy John Diggle had ever been comfortable leaving Felicity with; that she would be cared for and protected.

Felicity pushed away and wiped her eyes. "No, I can't do that to them. I have to think about William. This would disrupt their lives and I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen. Plus I'm leaving in a few days. This is what was always going to happen."

"But what does Felicity Smoak, not movie-star Felicity Smoak, what does she want to do?"

Leave it to John Diggle to ask her the question she wouldn't ask herself. Felicity wasn't ready to deal with that reality, because she knew what choice she might make and she wasn't ready mentally. Nope, Felicity just pushed that thought in a drawer and moved it to the back of her brain.

Digg could see that struggle happening and he let the question go for now.

"I hate to rain on your pity parade, but there was one other thing I need to tell you," Digg had checked in with the movie's director. "The movie is going to need at least one more night. The director is going to approach the town to let them know you have to film on Christmas Eve."

"No! Digg! He's going to hate it. We've already taken up enough this Christmas."

* * *

Felicity found Oliver in the kitchen. It wasn't the ideal place to have this conversation but at least they were alone.

She started apologizing before she had even entered the entire room completely.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with this." She stopped at the metal island before reaching him. Felicity had to keep her hands to herself or else she might reach out for him and never let go.

"William will be alright. He likes the attention actually. He held court with the reporters this morning. It was funny." Felicity could imagine. William was quite comical. She looked up to find a sad smile on Oliver's face. How would she leave them? In just a few short weeks, Felicity had grown attached to these two and wanted to be able to tell Oliver, she wanted - no she needed - him to know that he was more than an escape. This wasn't some film fling. She cared for him.

She felt like Baby in Dirty Dancing, ready to tell Oliver that she'd never regret it. Instead she apologized again.

"Diggle said he was working with the police to get everyone away from here. You brushed it off, but I am sorry. I don't think I'll ever say that enough." Felicity reached out to touch his hand, but pulled back.

It was all too hard and before she said anything more, Felicity left.

* * *

Oliver had been called to an emergency town council meeting. It wasn't just him and the council. The whole town was here and even the movie production staff.

Oliver took his seat at the front as the council president took his place at the podium.

"We're here to approve the extra time needed by the movie production to complete their filming. They need to film on Christmas Eve."

Oliver huffed for the crowd to hear. "No, no this was not part of the contract we signed. This was all supposed to be over in time for the festival."

The movie's director spoke up, "We'd actually like to make the festival part of the movie. It would be the setting for the final scene of the movie. You'd all get to be extras in the film."

The cheer that echoed through the chamber meant Oliver's objections fell on deaf ears. He couldn't compete with five seconds in a movie. Not even his sister, the traitor, could keep from hollering in joy.

Oliver stalked out of the chamber wanting to make his way home.

Felicity caught up with him. "Oliver, I'm sorry." Couldn't she think of anything else to say to him?

"I'm not really in the mood to listen to any more apologies." That stung. How could she make him understand that this happened all the time on movies.

"I know how much you love Christmas," she had seen the excitement in his eyes. "I know how much this time means to you," that's when Oliver cut her off.

"No, you don't know," Felicity recoiled like she had been slapped. It wasn't just anger in his voice, there was also utter despair. "The festival was the last place where we were a family."

And if his previous word's were a slap, these were a punch to the gut.

"Oliver, I...I," she didn't know what to say.

He didn't blame her. Oliver knew deep inside that none of this was her fault. She couldn't have known how much this meant to him. They barely knew each other and now he was mad at himself for how he had spoken to Felicity.

Disgusted, Oliver stomped up the stairs and away from the world.

In the background stood Barry. He watched as Felicity's brightness sunk down inside and for the first time he allowed himself to see what she actually wanted.

* * *

Thea sat on the porch reading her book. She was waiting for him to walk by. She had seen Roy do that often enough. But this time he actually walked up the steps.

"You," she accused as she put down her book. "This is all your fault."

"Yes, I know," Roy plopped down in the chair across from her. "But before you murder me, I asked her not to publish that picture. But she obviously doesn't listen to me."

"Clearly." Thea crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Roy. "Now you're going to fix it."

"And how exactly do you expect me to do that?"

"I think I can help you out with that," came a voice from the doorway.

Roy turned around in his chair and was met by Barry Allen. "I know exactly how to help."

* * *

After yesterday's disaster of a town meeting, Oliver spent the rest of the next day doing yard work to clear his mind. Once he finally took a break, he found Thea in the kitchen preparing meals.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"It's for the movie crew. Please don't be mad at me," Thea said with a grimace.

Oliver shook his head. "It's fine. It's very kind of you." Although Thea didn't like he sound like he believed anything he was saying.

"The paparazzi has left us and I'm going to show the movie crew how we treat family in Star City." Thea began packing the meals up to make them easier to transport.

Man, he hated when his bratty little sister was right.

"Hold on, I'll help." Oliver thought this would serve as a good apology only it wouldn't be just him and Thea.

* * *

Oliver rounded up the town and they headed over to the production arms full of food. It was William's idea to start singing Christmas carols.

"'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la."

Felicity heard the carols and instantly perked up. She felt dead on her feet as everyone rushed to get the movie finished. Here came William and Oliver leading the charge and Felicity's heart went a flutter.

The town started handing out food and Christmas cookies. Everyone working perked up when they received their treats. And eventually Oliver found Felicity.

"Did you do all of this?" She asked him, surprised after how he reacted to the town council.

"We're all family in Star City. It's what we do." They shared a smile and that perplexed Felicity.

"Why? You basically told me we were ruining your Christmas," and that didn't sit right with Felicity.

Oliver looked around at everyone enjoying each other's company. They shared laughs and cookies and hugs. "Because this is what Christmas is all about. Everyone coming together."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Oliver said, turning to her. _She is beautiful,_ he thought.

"If I wasn't me. I mean if I wasn't Felicity Smoak, could it have been different?" Would they have been able to live happily ever after? With Oliver as her husband and William her stepson.

Oliver's brows knitted together. "If you weren't Felicity Smoak, it wouldn't have been the same."

Felicity laughed, but looking at Oliver he was dead serious. Felicity felt such strength knowing that Oliver had liked her for who she is - crazy life and all.

"Merry Christmas, Oliver."

"Merry Christmas, Felicity."

She might have found herself in his arms had their moment not been interrupted by William offering Felicity a Christmas cookie. She reached out to hug the younger Queen instead.

"Felicity, I want to show you something!" And without hesitation William dragged Felicity away from the crowd.

Left alone, the town council president came up to Oliver. "I guess this is good news, Mr. Mayor. It looks like your little scandal is old news because it seems Felicity Smoak has moved on." He showed Oliver his phone.

There was a picture of Barry Allen kissing Felicity Smoak.

 _ **Exclusive: Felicity & Barry reunite**_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve Day and Felicity and Barry were rehearsing their final scene.

"Perfect, guys," the director called. "We'll pick this up tonight with the festival in full gear."

Felicity and Barry both walked to their chairs.

"Do you really believe people like the ones we play can have a happy ending?" Felicity asked Barry.

Barry gave her a curious look. "Yea. They realize how much they value each other even when they do something that annoys the other person. The love them for their faults, not in spite of them. Our characters aren't perfect and I think that's what makes them believable."

"How very sentimental of you," Felicity chided him.

"Yea, I guess even I have my moments." Barry cocked his head sideways studying her. "Speaking of which, you haven't said a thing about my Christmas present."

Felicity had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't seen it?" Felicity shook her head no. "Ha, I can't believe you haven't seen it."

"No." Alright, now Felicity was getting a little perturbed about this whole thing.

Barry reached into his pocket for his phone and showed her the picture.

"Uh! Why did you do that?" Felicity sat back aghast at the picture on his phone. There she was standing in her kitchen a month ago when Barry ambushed her with a kiss that she diverted to her cheek.

"I had Roy Harper help me sell that photo to the tabloids to make them believe that we're dating again."

"Why!?"

He couldn't believe it wasn't obvious. "Because everyone wants to know who Felicity Smoak is dating. And now those photographers are following me and not Oliver."

Felicity couldn't believe it. This guy who tormented her had done something selfless.

"A huge part of me wishes this picture were true. But just because I don't make you happy doesn't mean I don't want to see you happy."

Felicity took a deep breath astounded at what he did. "Barry, I don't know what to say."

"Dinner?" He joked and this time Felicity laughed with him. "How about just a Merry Christmas?"

* * *

Roy knew he'd find her again on the porch and this time he brought a present.

"Hey," he waved. And there she was sipping something warm. "Looks like it worked."

"Yep," Thea purred. "We are paparazzi free."

"May I have a seat?" Thea inclined her head toward the chair and invited him to sit.

He set the red bag with green tissue paper on the little table. "What's that?" she asked.

"A present."

Thea blushed.

"For you."

She reached for the bag and pulled out a picture frame. Inside it was a picture from that day he chased her down. She wasn't looking at the camera but Thea marveled at how radiant and carefree she looked in this photograph. It was beautiful and she told him so.

"Yea, it is beautiful," only Roy wasn't looking at the picture. "There's something else in the bag."

Thea pulled out a piece of paper.

"It's a photo release form. It's to say that I can use the picture in a gallery. There's one in Central City that wants me to do a show."

"Well, I don't have a pen so..."

Roy laughed. "There's one in the bag."

"Of course there is," Thea said. "You were confident that I'd sign it." She clicked the pen and readied her signature.

"I was mostly hopeful," Roy corrected her.

"You are something else."

* * *

Oliver found William sitting on the couch looking at his iPad. On it was the picture of Felicity and Barry.

"Hey come on," Oliver said. "We've got to get going or we're going to miss the festival."

He saw what William was looking at. "Hey, you can't keep looking at this stuff."

"Why not?"

"Because it's grown up stuff." Oliver handed him his coat.

"It's not like it's real, Dad. Felicity doesn't love Barry."

"And you know that how?" He had a hard time believing his son frequented gossip sites.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Oliver nodded. "Of course I can. What's up?"

"It's what I asked Santa for. For you to fall in love."

William didn't browse gossip sites, but he apparently tried his hand at matchmaking. "With Felicity?"

"No. Santa must have figured that part out on his own. I just want you to be happy, Dad."

"What makes you think I'm not happy? I have you."

"But for as awesome as I am, I can't take care of you alone. You need someone else," William said, wise beyond his years. "Plus you love her, too, don't you?"

That brought Oliver up short. "It's not that simple, buddy."

"Shouldn't it be?" William got up off the couch and gave his dad a hug. His son had just given him the push he needed.

* * *

The whole town gathered around the two stars. It was time for the final scene.

Barry walked to his mark, but Oliver stopped Felicity.

"Felicity," he called.

"Places," Oliver heard shouted around him.

"Felicity," he called once more. And she stopped.

"Hey," Oliver said. "Stay."

"What?" Felicity asked, shocked at that four lettered word.

"Stay here for Christmas. I've been making things harder than they need to be. I was so stuck on keeping things the same way. But things could be much better if they changed."

Felicity's name was called once more to set, but that didn't stop Oliver.

"Let's not dangle maybes. I know it's tricky with your career. I don't know how it's going to work, but we'll figure it out. I mean we have to try.

"Felicity, I'm falling in love with you," that felt amazing to say for Oliver. It also brought this sense of relief. He was no longer hiding how he felt. So he kept going.

"I am. Felicity, choose me. Choose us. Stay."


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity sat fiddling with her hands as she waited in the limo. Diggle sat across from her. She was getting ready to walk the red carpet for the debut of the The Christmas Debate, almost one year to the day when her life changed.

She hated that she was by herself.

"When did he say he'd be here?" Felicity asked John.

"Oliver texted to say he'd be here before you walked into the theatre." He smiled at her and Felicity's head rolled back. She closed her eyes and her mind traveled back to the moment it all started.

* * *

"Felicity, we need you on set."

She walked away from Oliver's declaration. She hadn't planned on love. Felicity heard the clapperboard drop and she pulled herself out of the haze.

"Stay," she heard Barry say, but he wasn't who she pictured. "You can stay here. Stay here with me?"

"I can't. It isn't enough."

He grabbed both of her hands. "I'm here. Isn't that enough?"

"There's no such thing as a Christmas miracle."

"We can make them happen," Barry countered. "I love you."

It was as if Felicity was reliving the last five minutes of her life.

"I love you, too." And just like her character, Felicity realized she loved Oliver, too. "I do." Felicity looked back at Oliver.

His eyes hadn't left her. She could see his chest rise and fall dramatically. He was on the edge just like she was.

"Wow, I forgot what it was like to be loved." Felicity breathed in relief. This is what she wanted. She wanted to stay in Star City with Oliver and William. "I forgot what it felt like to be a part of something. I forgot what it was like to be part of a family. I had forgotten what it felt like to let people in. Christmas reminded me of this. This is the time to be with loved ones. And I love you, too."

Felicity's face shined bright like the sun. She really had forgotten what this felt like to open herself up to someone else. It was exhilarating.

She turned to Barry. "Ask me again."

"Ask you what?"

Felicity bathed in the moment once more. "Ask me again. Don't plan. Don't act. Just ask me again."

Oliver could barely contain himself. He wanted to run to her, grab her in his arms, but he was stuck rooted to the spot. He wanted to hear what she had to say. It was as if she was talking directly to him.

"Ask me to stay."

"I will ask you over and over again, will you stay with me?"

"YES!"

Barry pulled her into an embrace and spun her around.

"And cut," the director said. "That was incredible, Felicity. Okay, we need to run it again."

Felicity turned back to Barry, "This time I think you should kiss me. It should end with a kiss."

"I think it will," Barry moved out of the way to reveal Oliver.

He walked up to her all confidence and strut.

"Ask me again," Felicity cried.

"Stay," this time it was more statement than question.

"YES!" Felicity nodded her head and didn't hold back the tears. "Yes."

Oliver pulled her in for a kiss. Behind them, they heard the entire town cheer. A few seconds later a solid mass ran into them and they looked down to find William hugging them both.

* * *

Oliver was right. They were able to figure it out. Felicity stayed through Christmas and then brought Oliver and William to her place for New Year's Eve. They celebrated as a family.

But a few weeks later, Felicity left for filming. She missed both her boys terribly during filming even though they did spend a few days with her on set.

Once she came home, that is to Star City, she'd told Oliver about her plan. She wanted to take a break. This next Christmas the movie that brought them together would debut. Beyond that she only had contractual commitments to Marvel and she would fulfill those, but she wouldn't seek out any new projects.

She wanted to make herself a priority. So it wasn't long after the film wrapped that Felicity packed up her home and moved to Star City. It was the scariest and most exhilarating moment of her life - moving in with Oliver and William.

Felicity helped Oliver run the B&B which gave Thea a much needed break. She took advantage of it and flew out to see Roy's show. After that, the pair took off on their own vacation.

That left Felicity, Oliver, and William alone to figure out their family identity. Oliver quickly learned that he could never get in the way of one of William and Felicity's video game battles, but sometimes he did have to be the bad guy that broke up the fun when the two of them played too late into the night.

On the nights that weren't consumed by video games, Felicity curled up on the couch and into Oliver's arms as their relationship continued to develop. They talked about their childhoods, their first kisses, their most embarrassing moments as a child, and their hopes for the future.

It was on one of those evenings when Felicity noticed Oliver being suspiciously quiet.

"You know, you seem to be thinking rather loudly," Felicity ribbed him. She hoped he wasn't brooding.

"Are you happy here?"

That question had Felicity pulling away from Oliver. She sat up straight. "How can you even ask that? Of course I'm happy here. Are you unhappy with me being here?"

Oliver shook that off quickly. "No," he said it more firmly. "No, of course not. It's just...I'm not oblivious to all the scripts you get each day and I just want to make sure that you're happy here. That you're not giving up your life or your career if that's not what you want to do."

Felicity turned sideways on the couch, pulling her legs in. She took both of Oliver's hands into her own. "I love you, okay? I love you and I love William and I love being here with you guys. I'm not giving up my career. I'm choosing myself and in a way staying here with you guys isn't purely selfless. I like who I am with you, who I get to be. You make me want to be the best version of myself. And you big dummy, I'm incandescently happy here."

Felicity brought each palm of his hand to her mouth and placed feather-light kisses. She closed her eyes with each kiss and was shocked when Oliver pulled her into his lap.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Oliver's conversation with Felicity served as a catalyst. The next morning as he dropped William off at school, he had ask his son an important question.

"William, what would you think about asking Felicity to become part of our family?" Oliver waited until he pulled up to the school's curb before talking about life-changing decisions.

"I kind of thought she already was."

That response brought a chuckle out of Oliver. "Well, she is but I thought we could make it official by asking her to marry me. What do you think?"

"Dad, know what I'd say first? How can I help?"

Man, his kid was too smart. Oliver ruffled his hair. "Well, kid, I have a plan."

* * *

A few days later Oliver and William spent the day building Felicity an arrow training area. Oliver figured Felicity would find it completely unnecessary, but he'd rather ask for forgiveness than permission.

Once they finished, it was William's job to bring Felicity out to their creation. He found a blindfold and led her out to the training area.

"William, please make sure I don't trip and fall. While I love you, I still don't completely trust you to not let me trip over something," said Felicity. William had a good grip on her one hand while her other hand felt the air for any oncoming obstacles.

"I've got you, Felicity, don't worry."

William brought her to the spot they had chosen and finally told her she could remove the blindfold. Felicity decided not to let go of William's hand as she took in the scene.

Oliver stood in front of a row of bullseye targets with hay bails sitting all around. Felicity spotted an arrow plunged into the center of one of the targets. While she cherished the work they had done, Felicity shook her head at the frivolity of it all.

"You didn't need to do this." Felicity's eyes found Oliver's and he beamed at her.

"I know we didn't have to do it, but we wanted to. We both know how much you love your bow and arrow," Oliver said, finally walking over to his son and girlfriend. _Hopefully not for much longer_ , Oliver thought. Oliver took Felicity's free hand and the three of them took in their creation. "Watching you fire off an arrow the first time, I could see how much you loved it. Plus I do remember that you have some reshoots to do in a couple of weeks and you probably need to practice.

"But what I think you should do right now is say thank you and go take that arrow we left out for you and fire off the ceremonial first shot."

Felicity rolled her eyes at his corniness and walked to the target. As she got closer, she noticed the arrow was holding something round to the target. Felicity took a deep breath realizing what it was. She yanked the arrow carefully out and let the ring fall into the palm of her hand.

When Felicity turned around she couldn't move. She literally couldn't move. Oliver had come behind her and dropped down to one knee. William stood by his side, an arm around his shoulder.

"I think I've been in love with you since I first saw you shoot. I didn't know how much you'd turn my life upside down, but I'm so glad my stubbornness didn't keep the movie away or else we never would have met. And I think William would agree with me, but our lives wouldn't be the same without you. So, what do you say? Will you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth? Will you marry me?"

Felicity wasn't sure she could speak as the tears streaked down her face so she shook her head up and down. But she must of been able to talk because she heard herself exclaim, "Yes!" Then Felicity fell into Oliver, sitting on his knee and throwing her arms around both of her boys.

They got married just a few weeks later in a small ceremony at the B&B with just a handful of people invited, John Diggle one of them.

* * *

The newlyweds ran into one big problem just before the holidays and it all centered on the movie that brought them together - the premiere of A Christmas Debate.

Felicity wanted to shield her guys a little bit longer, but Oliver insisted he was coming. He'd also wanted to bring William along. Felicity tried putting her foot down.

"Felicity, he loves the attention and you've had a bodyguard with him since you moved in. He'll be okay." She relented but only because she found it hard to say no to William and he begged her to come.

But on the morning of the premiere, the boys left Felicity on her own and assured her they'd make it to the red carpet on time.

* * *

Felicity was pulled out of her memories when she felt the limo move. "Are we almost there yet?" These long lines outside premieres really got on her nerves.

Diggle laughed, he knew she missed her family and that made her grouchy.

"How are you enjoying retirement?" Digg asked.

Felicity glowed. "It's wonderful, John, really. Spending my time with the boys suits me. Oh, I almost forgot. I have a present for you."

She thrust the gift bag at him. For such a large man, Diggle sure did take his time taking the tissue paper out.

"Oh, it's a tee-shirt. Thanks," he said dryly.

"Shut up and unfold it," Felicity rolled her eyes. She was no longer lounging in her seat, but instead focused on Digg's face. His facial expressions went from puzzled, to shocked, to excitement in a matter of seconds.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh. Congratulations, Uncle Digg!"

John delicately moved across the limo and hugged his friend. In his hand he still clutched the shirt that read "#1 Uncle."

"I'm the one who should be saying congratulations. When are you due? Do you know what you're having?"

"Whoa, slow down. I'm due May 2nd and we haven't found out yet."

Digg did the math in his head. "Wait, are you telling me you filmed those final scenes for the Avengers while pregnant? You must be Wonder Woman."

* * *

Felicity worried as the limo reached the head of the line and she still hadn't heard again from Oliver. She didn't mind walking in alone, but he had promised her he would be here.

Digg opened the door first and she took his hand as she climbed out of the car. Only it wasn't Digg's hand she had ahold of.

"You made it!" She jumped at him and he caught her easily.

"Would you be careful please? We don't want to hurt the little peanut." Their child wasn't even out of the womb yet and he was already overprotective. Felicity thought she'd find it more annoying if it wasn't also so adorable.

"I'm fine, Oliver." She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I'm not combustable just pregnant. Where's my other guy?"

Oliver pointed to the line of paparazzi and that's where Felicity found William. Oliver had been right, he was soaking up the attention. Maybe she should ask him if he was interested in acting.

Tonight was the night Oliver and Felicity planned to tell William he was going to be a big brother. Keeping the secret from him was easier than she expected, but it helped that she spent the a few weeks away on a set. She'd hope he'd take it well.

Oliver and Felicity collected their child and finished walking inside, posing for pictures along the way.

On the way out of the theatre, Oliver had one last surprise for his family - a horse-drawn carriage. Felicity squeezed his hand and thought back to the first ride they had all three taken like this. Then they all crammed into one side of the carriage and took off with William sitting between them. Oliver pulled a blanket over their laps.

"Felicity," William spoke up, "I really liked the movie and seeing how cool Star City looked. You guys did a great job."

"Well, thanks, buddy. This will always be my favorite film because it brought me to the two of you." Felicity put her arm around him and rubbed his shoulder.

"But we do have something to tell you, William," Oliver said from the other side of the bench.

"You're going to be a big brother!" Felicity yelled out, her excitement getting the better of her. She couldn't keep the secret contained any longer.

"What?!" William looked between the two of his parents. He hadn't yet called Felicity Mom, but he definitely thought of her as that.

Oliver reached across William's lap to grab Felicity's hand. "You're going to have either a little brother or sister this May."

"Seriously? That's awesome! I'll have someone to teach about superheroes."

Felicity rested her cheek against William's head. A tiny part of her felt relieved at his shared excitement.

"So when do we find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Tonight if you want," Oliver said and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a white envelop. "We asked the doctor to write it down for us and we thought you should open it."

"Awesome," William said as he grabbed the envelop. Felicity stilled his hand.

"What are you guys hoping for you?" Felicity asked.

"A healthy baby," said Oliver and Felicity's insides melted.

"Will?"

"A girl."

"Really? You want a sister? I figured most boys would say a brother. Not to say there's anything wrong with a boy asking for a sister. I mean your dad has a sister but I don't know if he wanted one..."

William cut off her babble with a hand on her arm. "No, Mom, it's a girl."


End file.
